


Shatter Me

by red_glitter_reaper



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amaimon Loves a human, Amaimons eye color is from manga, Beta Wanted, Demon/Human Relationships, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Hope the plot makes sense, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Smut, Struggling, Suicide Attempt, This is my first demon/human fan fiction please be kind, Victor Nikiforov A+ parenting, Weekly Updates, demon mark, learning to accept, looking for a beta reader, looking for reviews, not sure what I am doing, turning a human, will get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: Trigger warningMention of suicide and self harm(Non graphic and just brought up)Amaimon marks a human, she is a True Cross student.She is taken in by this demon. What's going to happen she finally gives into him. She changes from human to demon? What is going to happen on this road??





	1. Do you ponder the manner of things in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopes this makes sense....I'm working on it.

Alina was a pretty 17 year old she had long silver hair with piercing ice blue eyes, she was slender but semi tall, her father Victor Nikiforov sent her to True Cross Academy after her suicide attempt. She was a prima donna ballet dancer, her boyfriend broke up with her after she didn't make it the recent try outs. She was so depressed not to make and her boyfriend breaking up with her was too much. Her father was let down but didn't try to show it. His choice was send her to True Cross Academy.  
She met with Mephisto to get everything situated, she had her hair pulled back. She was snapping her gum. Her wrists still bandaged after her suicide attempt. She didn't want to be here. She saw a man with green hair sucking on a lollipop in the corner.

"Brother is this the new recruit you were telling me about?"

"Yes, Amaimon the one who...you know..." Mephisto said.

She rolled her eyes and snapped her gum again. Amaimon sneered he liked the sassy attitude she had.

"So your father tells us you become too much to handle..."

"Whatever, he doesn't want me at home because he'd rather be romping with his lover." She rolled her eyes.  
He handed her some paperwork. She was a sassy one. He shooed her out of his office. Amaimon wanted to follow her. 

"I like her!"

"You would little brother..." 

He followed her around for a couple weeks, she was heading to her dorm for the night when he confronted her. She rolled her eyes, but she was amazed by his eyes. 

"I'm Amaimon...brother told me you would be here...."

"Yes, it's my dorm" She laughed.

He ran a long black nail down her cheek, she wanted to push him away. He leaned in and kissed her, his kiss was sweet like candy. She couldn't resist, he kissed down her neck and bit her. Marking her as his. She gasped and shrieked. 

"What did you do?" She said freaked out.

"You're mine. No other demons or humans can claim you."

"Is this going to scar?" 

"Yes, it's a mark. A demon mark." 

She touched her shoulder still bleeding. She let out a small whimper. He ran his hand across her cheek. He kissed her again.

"Why me?" She said starting to tear up.

"Because you seem like you would be a fun play mate." He popped a sucker in his mouth.

She tried to step away, he grabbed her around her waist. "No point in running anymore, I will always be able to find you" he said kissing her. 

She closed her eyes and started screaming in her head 'this is a bad dream WAKE UP!'

"It's not a bad dream Ally" He tapped her nose and disappeared. 

She ran into her door and started crying, she put her hand on her shoulder. She calmed down some and decided to call her dad, he didn't answer....big shock. She texted him.  
\------I want to come home.  
She laid down on the floor, the next few days she didn't leave her room. She heard a dog scratching outside her door. She opened the door, the white dog ran into there was a poof of pink smoke Mephisto was sitting on her desk. 

"So I heard you haven't been to your classes...Tsk Tsk..."

"I want to go home." 

"Can't do that...I heard you met with my little brother." 

"You could say that...What does this mean?" She said showing him the bite.

"Oh how adorable my little brother found a lifetime play mate"

"No, No one can claim me....I have my own rights!!!"

"Not so much anymore.You have to start attending your classes and you haven't been eating."

"I'd rather die" 

"Not sure that would do you any good, Amaimon is King of Earth and Demon King."

"Good for him, but I am a human!!!!"

"You are a sassy little bitch aren't you?"

She grabbed her phone and left the room, he appeared in front of her, "I'll give  
you time to think but you have to start attending your classes. I've scheduled a tutor."

"Ya good luck with that..." She popped a piece of gum she had in her sweater. She checked her phone. She hadn't gotten a response from her dad. 

She sat down in the lunch hall. She put her head down, A boy with raven hair and blue eyes sat down at her table. 

"I'm Rin, that's my brother Yuiko he's going to tutoring you. You're new here" He started she looked over at the twin with glasses.

"Oh goodie" She said Rin leaned in close to her to shake her hand, her bite started to burn, " Ow Fuck, move away from me!" She said backing away, she turned and ran out of the lunch hall. She sat down under a tree. The bite stopped burning once she got away from Rin. 

"You okay?" Amaimon appeared in front of her.

"Why me? That's all I want to know. I'm a human. You barely know me."

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her,"Because you're interesting and a human makes it more fun."

"I'm not even from around here..."

"So? You can move in with me. You don't need all that pressure from the human world."

"What do you know about my human life"

He let out a laugh and a smile, she blushed at his smile. She was watching him, she put her hand on his cheek. 

"I know more than you think," She leaned over she took the sucker out of his mouth and started kissing him, she needed his sweet flavor kisses. She straddled his lap he gripped her hips. 

"Do you want to go back to my dorm?" She said nipping at his ear. He let out a shaky breath and nodded. He snapped his fingers and they were back in her dorm.

"Well that was handy" She said with a laugh. He smiled at her, she looked in his golden eyes. Her heart lept. She started realizing she was falling in love with him. The anger was slipping away, how could she be falling in love with him after just meeting him. He put his hand on her chin.

"You still with me?" He said.

She nodded, he got ontop of her and pushed her skirt up, and pulled her panties off, he grinded against her. She let out a moan, he was already getting hard. He grinned and nipped at her neck. 

"Stop...Stop..."She said trying to pull away from him.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" 

"I've never done this before,"She said blushing and turning away. 

"I thought you had a boyfriend before?" 

She raised a eyebrow,"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I thought being with someone for that long you would have had sex."

"Uh no, I barely had time for him, my dad was dragging me everywhere, I was practicing for almost 30 plus hours a week, plus school, plus my dad was competing with his partner, plus my boyfriend was competing and....It was too much....If I didn't make the cuts he would push me even harder." She smoothed her skirt out, a tear fell. 

"That's why you tried to kill yourself." Amaimon said coming to realize.  
She lifted the side of her skirt, showing fresh, old, and scar gashes on her hip. Amaimon ran his fingers over the cuts. 

"Brother never told me anything like this about humans."

"You made a mistake picking me Amaimon. I'm not a good human..."

"You are my play mate, you are a good person to me."

"You are demon what do you know about good things?" 

He started to chew on his nail and he stopped and gave her a hug,"You're mine."

"Did you find me because of the demon bite, it started to burn when Rin got near me."

He nodded,"You carry my scent now too. Think of the bite like a marriage proposal " 

Her hands started to shake, she had to get out of this nightmare. Even if she was falling for him, this can't be real. She heard him snap his fingers and he was gone. She looked on her bed and saw the sucker he had earlier. 

"Ew," She flicked it off her bed, she looked around the room, she changed really fast into her day clothes. Run down torn jeans and a hoodie. She was getting out of here one way or another. She peeked out of her dorm, no one was around. Now that she thought of it she doesn't even really remember how she got here. 

She took off, she got into the streets. She ran down to a stop light and tried to catch her breath. Yukio showed up to tutor her on what she had missed. He looked around the dorm, and didn't see her. He tried to call her, he heard her phone ringing on the bed. He called Mephisto. 

"She's missing, her phone is here."

"I see...."

She saw someone she grabbed them, he looked at her. Her bite started burning. She let out a small yelp. She pushed him away. 

"Miss?" He grabbed her arm.

"Get away!!!!!" She screamed.


	2. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!

Yukio looked on her bed, Mephisto appeared in the door. They checked around her room. 

"She honestly couldn't have gotten far, her cell phone is here, and her computer. What could make her want to leave?"

"I'm not sure....But don't worry she won't get far. After all...."

"I will fail her if she doesn't start showing up for cram school" Yukio snapped at him.

"Patience dear boy....eins zwei drei" There was a puff of pink smoke.

Back in his office, he sat back in his chair. Amaimon was hanging upside down eating a snack. Mephisto put his fingers to his face and grinned. This was a fun challenge, after all as her father said do whatever you want. 

"Do you wanna play Amaimon?"

He dropped down,"Okay brother...No limits?"

"Well don't kill your courtship mate." Mephisto said with a laugh,"You should be able to track her down because of the bite you gave to her."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

She pulled away from the man and started to run again. She stopped outside of a coffee shop. Her heart was in her throat. She stepped inside, they had the tv on she saw Victor on the tv she sneered.

She sat down at a table, she rubbed her bite. She saw a couple people looking at her, she got up and started to take off again. She found a bus station. She felt in pockets, before she could move she felt someone grab her.

"Going somewhere?"Amaimon said, he shifted the sucker in his mouth.

Her hands trembled, she wanted to scream but couldn't. She turned around to take a swing at him, he grabbed her hand,"Tsk...Tsk" he started to say,"Lets not make a scene" he pushed her hand down, his nails digging in her hand. She felt the blood running threw her fingers.

"If you want to kill me...then just kill me....I don't want to be controlled by someone else"

He spit the stick from the sucker out,"I don't want to control you....I want to play...."

"What the fuck does that even mean?"

"Why don't you let me show you? Come back to the school, I will go back to your room with you. You have a computer right?" 

She nodded and glared at him untrusting. He grabbed her hand again and licked the blood, and pulled her into a hug, she wanted to push him away.

She wasn't some weak person who needed to be rescued. Why did he make her feel that way.

They got back to the Academy, Amaimon popped another sucker in his mouth. He sat down on her bed with her. She pulled her computer out. 

"Well what do you want to see?" She said.

"Can you play games on this?"

She pulled up a game she was playing, he smiled and took her computer. She held back a laugh, she didn't want to show weakness. He tugged on her arm, and pointed to something on the computer. She nodded, she saw her cell phone was blinking it was a text from her dad.

\-----Ha, Ha, no, don't even ask. I'm not even at home right now. Don't text unless it's a emergency. 

She let out a groan and chucked her cell phone across the room. Amaimon wasn't paying attention. 

"I'm going to the bathroom." She said, and left the room, Amaimon waved her off.

She closed the stall door, she pulled a flickblade out of her jean pocket. She dropped her jeans down far enough. She started to cut, the door was smashed open, Amaimon smacked the knife out of her hand and grabbed her. 

"Why?" He said staring right into her eyes.

Her heart started pounding, she held back tears. She collapsed into his arms,"Don't tell anyone."


	3. Sometimes there's no reason, to justify the meaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sorry if this chapter is wonky from my others, I just learned the difference between the formats on the typing on AO3.

_"Is this what you wanted Did I make your dreams come true? You're sitting in a corner Wondering what you got into And you ache for things you don't understand That your tears don't mean a thing I only come when you scream, I told you There's no such thing as fate Only yourself to blame you never walked away I told you"  
_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***POOF onward we go!***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

     She was Pretty much done with everything and didn’t care. She sobbed in his arms, he let her go.

“Fine Amaimon you want me as your bride...or whatever. I’m human so I have no idea how that works. Turn me or whatever you vampdemons do.” She said.

He led her back to the dorm and dropped her off on the bed. She let out a laugh, he could feel his pulse quicken.

“Hey look at me...” he said to her, grabbing her. She looked up at him their eyes met.

“Do you promise to be faithful in all times, sickness and in health, love and honor me....never betray me...till the end of times?” He said to her never taking his eyes off hers. Her heart was pounding.

She nodded,”y-yes”. She was laughing on the inside figuring this wasn’t legal anyways.

“I’m sorry if this hurts.” He said, he leaned in and kissed her biting her tongue and his. Their blood mixed, swallowing each other’s blood. She started to feel faint, her body tingled. Her vision went black.

She woke up the next morning confused. She was alone in her dorm. Except for a small green hamster sitting on her table watching her. Yuiko was going to be giving her a tutor lesson in the morning to help her get caught up. She was walking down the hall to the bathroom. She bumped into Yukio.

“Oh sorry I’m late getting ready.”

“You have a tail!” He said shocked.

“What?” She said worried,”that’s not possible”

“And fangs! What did———-come on I’m taking you to see the headmaster.”

She looked around she started to shake, what the fuck did she do the night before. She looked behind her finally. She saw the small hamster following her, her body started to ache when Yukio touched her.

"I will go with you but please don't touch me."

When they got to Mephisto's office, she pinned herself against the door. The terror starting to take over, Mephisto grinned.

He waved Yukio away. "Leave us." Mephisto said,"I will call you if I need you."

Yukio nodded and left the room, there was a green poof and Amaimon jumped on the corner of the desk. She looked at him, she felt like the room was spinning again.

"I did it brother! She's now my wife!" Amaimon said with a smirk, and a small dance.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" She shrieked loudly,"OH come on!!! That wasn't legal or whatever you did."

"You said yes, and we drank each others blood. You drank my blood." He said darkly.

"Oh I am going to be sick, What am I supposed to do about this?" She said pointing to her tail. She felt her ears, that were pointed,"Oh good I look like a freaking elf with a tail." She mumbled.

"Wrap your tail up around your stomach no one will see it." Mephisto said,"I take it my younger brother didn't explain everything with you. What even brought this up? You both have some explaining to do....I know I can't do anything....But you my dear are my student...and well now my younger sister in law...."

She sucked back the bile in her throat,"I don't know..." She mumbled. 

"Speak up!" Mephisto snapped.

Amaimon looked at his queen, and smirked,"I saved her and she owed it to me."

"Oh my god NO! I am NOT a princess who needs to be saved, I was at the end yesterday I didn't care what happened. I just said that because I didn't care if I died or not. Not like I matter, can I go please? I actually want to attend my class today."

"I need to tell you before you go, until you consummate your marriage....you will stay half demon, half human."

"Huh, interesting...."She said with the click of her tongue.

"HOWEVER! I will allow Amaimon to follow you and whatever in his hamster form, after today. Who am I to take a husband from his wife."

"Oh for the love.....I fucking hate you both." She yelled and slammed the door.

She got outside the cram school, she had to accept this there was no escaping it now. She sat down at the table, she stared completely blank at the board. Rin bumped her and sat down.

"I am SO happy to see you!!!"

"Huh, ya....me too...."

"Don't keep away, I like having you in class. Want to help me out after class?"

"S-sure..."

"You look different." 

"Oh..." She said fixing her hair over her ears,"Hadn't noticed."

"Hmmm I'll figure it out."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics (Italics and underlined at the being of the chapter) 
> 
> Song---Innocence  
> Artist--- Halestorm


	4. House awake with monsters and shadows

   A couple months had passed and she was becoming somewhat used to the pattern of things. She had become close with Rin, who has helped her a lot to adjust. She was adjusting to having Amaimon around somewhat. Break was coming up, she hadn't really talked to her father. When he asked if she would be seeing him over break. She finally decided it was time to tell him.

 

Text Convo

* * *

 

        _Victor_ - _will you be coming home for holiday I know we haven't talked much._

_Alina-OHHH I would love to, but I kinda got fucked up when you sent me away. Ya know, it's funny that I am now a half demon/ half human. Oh that is NOT the best part! I also married a Demon  Lord. But thanks for your worry._

_Victor-YOU WHAT?!?!?! You can't you are only 17!!!_

* * *

End Text Convo

 

   She was up late working on some homework with Rin before calling it for the weekend. Amaimon was hanging upside down and reading some manga, he kept sighing loudly trying to get her attention. She was getting annoyed. She slammed her book closed.

 

"Fine,What do you want to do?"

"we can consummate our marriage finally?"

"Uh gross, I am here...." Rin said.

"No, don't feel like it, plus I am actually enjoying my classes. What are you going to do if I decide that I don't want to? What if I decide  I want to stay half human, half demon."

 

He dropped down,"I never thought about that to be honest....But I do love you, and I have claimed you, but I don't know."

"You are a demon, you know nothing of love Amaimon....You don't know human emotions, you have never been able to feeling anything." She said before she left the room, before she stepped out of the door he grabbed her.

"You know, you are wrong.....I d---"

"Just stop! Seriously please, If you could feel what humans could feel you would see how fucked up it is to take a human who is 17 years old, away from her family and friends."

"A 17 year old who tried to kill herself, whose family thought it would be better to drop her here instead of trying to take care of her. Who cut off all ties. How many friends have called to check on you since you came here?  How many times has your father tried to call you to see how you were? I wasn't supposed to tell you this, After you tried to kill yourself, you were critical, Mephisto was the only one who checked on you, he was the reason you came here. Your father literally told him I don't give a damn if she lives or dies. Do what you want. Rethink what you just said to me. Rin and I have been the only ones who have been friends. I saved you....."

"Wow Amaimon that is most adult thing you have ever said....I never knew you had it in you to be a grown up." Rin said.

He shrugged and pulled a sucker out of his pocket, "Well whatever, you want to think. I am going to find something to do, wonder if brother knows about the bang snaps in the bucket above his door I left in his bathroom, I'm bored."

She sat down on the bed and didn't say anything. She just stared blankly.

Rin tapped her shoulder,"You okay?"

"Please leave me alone...I just want to be alone"

"Okay..." He grabbed the flickblade off her nightstand without her knowing, and left the room.

She laid down, she turned her off her cell phone. After a couple hours, she cried herself to sleep. Amaimon showed up in the room in hamster form. He raised a eyebrow. He poofed back into human, and checked her. He saw her cheeks were damp. He felt a slight pang of guilt, he might have broken her down. He laid down next to her and held her. She woke up the next morning, and saw Amaimon with a bandage across his nose and on his cheek.

"What happened to you?"

"He found the snappers, it was worth it....Wait until he finds out what I did to cape...." He said with a grin and a laugh.

"Your hair is purple...." She said, she started laughing,"Are prank wars normal?"

"Just sit tight..." He grinned, he reached in his pocket for a piece of candy. She grabbed it.

"I wouldn't" She said tossing it to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prank war has begun.....
> 
>    
> Bang snaps those paper things that you would throw or as soon as they hit a hard surface they would POP! They are loud. 
> 
>  


	5. Lost girl can she find herself in the darkness....

It was finally the weekend Alina felt relieved it had been such a rough week, it was sunny outside and a really nice spring day, she opened the windows to her room to let the fresh air breeze in. She grabbed some clothes and was getting ready to head to the shower, Amaimon tapped on her back.

"I want to go out sight seeing today, I need some help."

"with?" She raised a eyebrow at him.

"I really don't care much what people think, but I don't want to keep getting stared at. I got these clothes, can you tell me if I look more human in them?"

"o-okay?" 

She sat back down, he started to change, when he got his shirt and pants off. She grabbed at his arm, she saw his tail wrapped his abdomen. A lizard like tail, she went to reach out to touch it. She stopped herself.

"What's wrong?" He said a bit concerned looking down at his abdomen and checking his tail. 

"Nothing, I just haven't seen it before. I didn't want to touch it, and be rude."

"I don't care, we are married you know..." 

She grimaced at the words,"I won't hurt you will I?"

"No," He grabbed her hand, and guided it to his tail. Her fingers ran along his scales on his tail. He let out a small moan, it was the most intimate she had been to him. He leaned down, a bit flush. He covered his mouth with hers. Their soft lips bumping, he ran his fingers down her cheek, he slid his long tongue into her mouth. He leaned down, pushing her back on the bed. She put her hands up, pulling from the kiss and shaking her head.

"No, I am not ready yet." She said, feeling flush.

He let out a small hiss, but wasn't going to push her,"Fine..."

He slipped on a pair of destressed jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of boots. He kept on his green arm warmers. He gave her a look of uncomfortableness. She raised a eyebrow and tried to think of what to say.

"I-----uhhhh----Amaimon is that you?" She said.

"That bad?"

"NO! I just.....I just....WOW okay....just you in street wear....it's just a bit to process. You look fine...you actually look like your age? If that makes sense?"

"Okay, that's what I was going for. I think? Can you come with me?" He popped a sucker in his mouth. 

"Sure, Let me get ready." She got up, before she left the room he grabbed her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Love you." He said.

She smiled,"Yep you too"

She left the room, when she closed the door, she steadied her hands. Her heart was racing, she felt overcome with emotion. She knew and she couldn't say it. She felt everything shattering, every emotion she ever felt, every restriction, she felt her self freeing from everything. Maybe she wasn't lost after all, Amaimon was freeing her. The glass that kept her hidden and silenced from the world was starting to shatter. She could start breathing easier, the light shined brighter. Then why couldn't she tell him those 3 little words. Amaimon smiled, he grabbed his hand held game system and sat down on the bed. Today was going to be fun, he was going to give her a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I have been really sick this week.


	6. I am the fire I am burning brighter Roaring like a storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for typos!!! Or any weird writing I had to switch my writing programs that I copy and paste from and it's leaving my stories really wonky.

“You are the only one The only that sees me That trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one The only one that knows me And in the dark, you show me It's perfectly reckless Damn you leave me defenseless”

*~poof~*

 

It was finally the couple weeks of holidays and she was going to be staying at Mephistos with Amaimon. She needed a break to clear her head.

 

 

Alina set her bags down, she was looking around the bedroom at Mephistos. She couldn’t get over how large the house still was. Amaimon gave her a kiss and smiled.

“Hey calm down it will be okay, just relax. This is home to you too after all Mephisto is like a brother in law to you now.”

“ya if you say so.”

“I’m going to get showered and changed. If you need anything, you know where it is. Call me if you need me, I’ll be in the bathroom.”

She nodded, he went and took the shower. She looked around the room, she decided to head down to the kitchen. Mephisto was in the living room, and playing a game, he stopped when he heard her.

“Hey, you! Come here….” He said.

She sighed annoyed and went over, ”What can I do for you?”

“Nothing, just wanting to see how you are?”

“Fine----Fine everything is GREAT!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I just have a lot on my mind, and I just don’t know what I feel anymore.”

“Well this is your home too, so make yourself comfortable…..”

She rubbed her eyes and sighed. She knew that she shouldn’t be worried, but she couldn’t relax. Everything was fucked up, this isn’t how it was supposed to be. She was falling in love with Amaimon, or was she? She couldn’t tell anymore. She got up and went to the leave the room when she felt herself starting to cry. Mephisto stopped her and put his arm around her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just fuck it, fuck it all…..Maybe it’s time to accept everything.” She pulled away from him, she ran upstairs. She pushed the bathroom door, Amaimon was sitting in the large tub, the smell of jasmine hung in the air, the steam was thick. She stripped her clothes off and climbed into the tub. She grabbed Amaimon and took him into a deep kiss. He held onto her, taking the kiss, and started running his hands down her.

“A-Are you sure?” He said pulling from the kiss, a bit stunned.

“I am, I want you.”

“There is no going back from this…”

“I know…”

“You are sure?”

 

She nodded, she was shaking a bit. He led her to the bedroom, he laid her down on the bed. He kissed her down her neck, he ran along nail down her side. Her body shuddered a bit, she kissed him again.

“I love you Amaimon,” She whispered to him and kissed him again.

“I love you too…” He whispered to her, he started to grind against her, he slid his long tongue down her body. He stopped and looked away.

“What’s wrong?” She said a bit shocked.

“I know it’s going to hurt you, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s okay, I trust you…”

  He gave her a small smile, he took a deep breath he had waited for this moment.  As he started her whole body locked and she couldn't breathe, she felt like she was going to pass out. 

"You okay?" He said worriedly.

"It hurts, I can't breathe."

He went to pull out, she stopped him, she shook her head. She didn't want him to stop, she started to breathe slowly and kissed him. When they finished he noticed, she hadn't changed she was still half demon, half human. Amaimon couldn't understand, he kissed her. 

 

"I thought you would change?" He said confused.

"Me too, I don't understand....You don't love me anymore?" She said upset. 

"No! Not that! I just don't understand..." 

She got up and grabbed a change of clothes and headed to take a shower, for some reason it made her happy he couldn't change her completey for once in her life she was in control of something....or so she thought.

 


End file.
